


Imagine all the Halloween pranks...

by Donaji25



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Reflection, dp side hoes week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: Mr. Lancer thought he was alone in the bathroom. That's until he saw through the mirror, Amity Park's most infamous ghost enter the bathroom, what he wasn't expecting was to turn around and not see him...
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Imagine all the Halloween pranks...

Mr. Lancer had some old habits, he made an appointment with his optometrist every year, he also made sure to get an appointment for the dentist every six months and he usually scheduled a full check-up every year before his birthday. He was a healthy adult and as a teacher, he needed to set an example for his students.

However, there were certain moments in his life when he actually had to worry about his health. Like right now, he had taken a couple of minutes after the most recent ghost attack to visit the bathroom, he made sure to wash his hands and then looked at himself on the mirror, using a paper towel to whip the sweat beads that had formed on his head after rushing away from the ghost, luckily for him the place was empty.

That’s when he saw him, with his eyes trained on his reflection he noticed a shaping phase through the wall, at first he couldn’t really tell what it was but a couple of seconds later he could safely say it was Phantom. Many people were afraid of ghosts, Mr. Lancer claimed to be careful, however, he had learned that Phantom wasn’t a threat, unlike some ghost hunters whose kids were both one of the most brilliant and one who could use a bit more attention.

The ghost looked up at him clutching at a Fenton Thermos, then leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, while it wasn’t rare to have Phantom remain in the area of the most recent ghost attack, it was weird seeing him take a moment for himself, especially in the bathrooms, did ghost ever had the need to… go? With this in mind, Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, turning around while brushing his hands on his shirt.

“Is everything… okay?” he asked noticing that there was no one else in the bathroom. Quickly turning around to the mirror, Mr. Lancer saw that Phantom had reacted too, he then deduced the ghost boy was currently invisible, Phantom was looking at him with wide eyes only to look at the mirror and then back at him, his expression shifting from surprise to comprehension.

“You can see me,” his echo-y disembodied voice said in the air next to him, where there was no one “through the mirror, that’s awesome!”

Mr. Lancer felt nervous for a moment, turning again to the mirror only to find Phantom’s face looking at him right from it.

“The empress of the ethereal kingdom! Phantom!” Mr. Lancer placed a hand over his quick beating heart, “I admit this is not something I was expecting, but I’m surprised you didn’t know about it” he said to the teenage ghost who was right now moving a hand in front of the mirror. Mr. Lancer was going to ask what he was doing when Phantom’s hand turned invisible and the ghost grinned widely.

“What can I say, this is just my second year being a ghost, and there are many things I still have to figure out… And I’m okay by the way, you know how it is.” Mr. Lancer nodded while looking at the ghost boy playing in front of the mirror, like any other child, it was kinda sad though, to see someone so young in his ‘second’ year as a ghost; he could have been one of his students.

After a moment Phantom started appearing and disappearing from the reflection in the mirror, and a moment later he started showing up in the other three different mirrors in the bathroom, first normal, then making a funny face, then with a scary ghostly expression, then upside down…

“I’m glad to see, this is entertaining for you,” he said smiling at the boy.

“Oh, it sure is. Imagine all the Halloween pranks…” he closed his mouth when he saw Lancer’s stern look.

“As much as I wish, I would probably not be able to stop you, so just not prank me, please?” At Phantom’s nod, Mr. Lancer signaled the door with his thumb “So, is the zone clear? There’s not another ghost out there, is it?”

“What? No, I’ve got that troublemaker right here” said Phantom shaking the thermos in front of him, still from the mirror.

“Oh, when I saw you come in here I worried maybe you were just taking a break or expecting the ghost to find you” This had been a true concern for Mr. Lancer, who had at that point calmed down, especially after seeing Phantom act like every other 15 years old.

“Nah, this is kinda getting old, so it’s not too difficult to handle them” to Lancer’s list of surprises for the day Phantom phased through the mirror and took solid form in front of him, his surprise must have shown cause Phantom flinched and rubbed at his neck with one hand “Uhm, sorry if I surprised you, bye Mr. Lancer,” he said and then flew away through the wall that led to outside of the building.

“Maybe I should have asked him to help me with the haunted house this year; those are really good Halloween pranks”


End file.
